bloodlands_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aislinn
Description To those who would observe her, Aislinn would be a tall and lithe Szarkai with beautiful Persian red eyes that contrast sharply against the pure white of her skin and hair which trails down to mid-length of back and is generally well-kept. Her lithe form would always carry a posture of grace and regalness as expected by nothing short of a born noble and to those who can see the skin underneath her silken silver and white clothing she would have scars from past encounters riddling her body - most notably spider scars though a few large blade scars cut across her chest and one pierces into her heart. She also has many gashes along her from something much larger than any normal creatures though the iridescent maroon scaled cloak may give way that it was from the very beast with which the scales of the cloak came from. On her right palm is a strange and dark mark that appears to be an eight pointed star with the top and bottom longer notably longer than the rest and small circle connecting the edges of the smaller points with a red smaller circle in the center however she often wears dark gray gloves to cover this symbol now. Her darker counterpart, however, was seen in clothing as dark as the night with crimson red trim and a cloak just as dark draped over her shoulders. She wears a mask just as dark and almost hollow as the only thing that can be seen through it is piercing red eyes that feel as if they gaze into one's very soul and while she carries the same high held posture - the air around this figure is grim and foreboding as she looks down on any who seem to cross her. She seems prideful and cruel, with a demeaning aura as if a tyrant lies beneath the mask and cloak that is Sinn. Personality Throughout her time in Septabas - Aislinn's observant, cruel and conniving nature has taken a turn for a mixed better and worse. Her true nature has softened and become observant and to a point one could consider mostly friendly however, she has also delved into more questionable fields of study with her alchemy which shows a more reckless and dangerous side of her nature. Beyond just her own nature though, she deals with a split personality known only as Sinn due to the events with which she's endured through the trials of life which brought this side to surface. Sinn, unlike her counterpart of Aislinn, is cruel and reckless with little regard for law or life. She is easily angered and often intimidating to Aislinn as well as using cruel taunts when she panics. She is a formidable obstacle in Aislinn's life and a very questionable half of her. Sinn is not only cruel but also very promiscuous and rather uncaring of her counterpart's desires and life and would rather in turn make that life hell for her - however it is noted she gets quite angry whenever Aislinn makes life hell for Sinn or for them both. History WORK IN PROGRESS Abilities * She is known caster of the weave, exhibiting practice of varying degrees of use though her Divine magic alone is only one example of what she has done. Trivia * The character known as Kitare Baenreyl was originally created roughly nine years ago as a Cleric/Spellblade in Dungeons & Dragons 3.5e * A majority of the character's history has been through the many incarnations of use and many game sessions of Dungeons & Dragons and Pathfinder that she's been through so mostly everything that has happened to her is legitimately from play rather than just fluff to make an interesting story. Theme Songs